In various displays (plasma display panels (hereinafter referred to as PDPs), field emission display (hereinafter referred to as FEDs), and the like), there may be cases where it becomes difficult to see a display screen due to reflection of its surroundings by surface reflection of incident light from an external source; accordingly, visibility is decreased. This is a considerable problem particularly in enlargement of display devices and outdoor use thereof.
For preventing such reflection of incident light from an external source, a method for providing display screens of PDPs and FEDs with an anti-reflection film has been employed. For example, there is a method for providing an anti-reflection film that has a multilayer structure of stacked layers having different refractive indexes so that the film is effective with respect to a wide wavelength range of visible light (e.g., see Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-248102). With a multilayer structure, incident light rays from an external source reflected at each interface between the stacked layers interfere with each other and cancel each other out, and this provides an anti-reflection effect.
As an anti-reflection structure, minute cone-shaped or pyramid-shaped projections are arranged over a substrate and reflectance on the surface of the substrate is decreased (e.g., see Reference 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-85831)